[unreadable] Injection drug use is a direct risk factor for HIV infection through sharing injection paraphernalia as well as an indirect risk factor through sexual activity. Many individual and social level factors may influence an individual's engagement in risky behaviors. Few studies have assessed the impact of injection drug users (IDUs') psychosocial environment on the likelihood and frequency of risk reduction practices. This study will explore the role of IDUs' perceived norms and peer-topeer communication about HIV risk reduction practices. The sample consists of IDUs who are participants in a network oriented HIV prevention intervention targeted at drug users. Participants have been recruited through targeted outreach in areas with high drug activity in Baltimore, MD. Data collection will occur through ACASI and face-to-face interviews. Data will focus on five domains: perceived social norms, communication, drug-related behaviors, risk reduction practices, and social network membership. These results may be used for development of both individual and social interventions, as well as contribute to the production of policies targeted at HIV prevention among IDUs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]